Alphys/FourthRhyme's first version
Made with custom sprites edited from their ''UNDERTALE originals, FourthRhyme's Alphys has a quirky moveset that revolves around summoning assists in the form of either Undyne or the Amalgamates. Alphys not being an opponent in the source game is accurately reflected here, as many of her attacks either do pitiful amounts of damage, have risks far greater than their rewards, or flat out put Alphys in a disadvantageous position.'' ) |Image = File:FourthRhymeAlphysPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = FourthRhyme |Downloadlink = Google Drive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Alphys is technically a four-button character that primarily uses , and for her attacks, the additional button being , which is a non-offensive move that gives the character 500 Power should its animation play out in full without being interrupted. The character's move activations are quite simplistic, being no more advanced than or in combination with for her Specials and followed by for her Hypers; that being said, all of Alphys' -based attacks can be charged by holding down a particular button (or one of two in the case of Firin' mah Lazer!), with the respective button varying between the different Specials. Alphys' movement options are very slow both on the ground and in the air, as her dashes are barely faster than her walking speed, while her jump is incredibly floaty and doesn't go very high, but is practically the only way to cover any sort of horizontal distance at a reasonable rate; this, coupled with having no moves that can be used to reliably approach an opponent and poor ranged options, means that Alphys poses virtually no threat to characters who are proficient at keeping opponents as far away from them as possible. Alphys' Specials can be separated into two groups: Assists and Attacks. All assists use , while Attacks use . All of her Special Attacks can be charged in some way or form, increasing the damage or knockback. Her "Pillow" Throw has a subpar range and deals very little damage. Charging it can give it knockback. Alphys has two lasers she can activate during Firin' Mah Laser; an Orange one by holding Down, and a Blue one when holding Up. Blue only hits moving targets, while Orange only hits stationary targets, making the attack very versatile against various characters. One can even time this to an opponent's AI pattern for maximum damage. RIP-tile causes Undyne to drop from above, grab Alphys, and throw her like a bowling ball across the floor. Jumping can cancel the attack beofre she collides with anything. It can be charged to increase the speed and damage. Her assists are all Amalgamates, fused monsters that were injected with too much DETERMINATION. Endogeny bounds and pushes enemies to the edge of the screen, but deals almost no damage. Snowdrake's Mother Sits in place, freezing opponents that touch her, giving Alphys time to set up a stronger attack. Reaper Bird extends upwards, knocking back airborne enemies. Alphys has three Hypers, all with varying effects. The Power of Neo! causes Mettaton Neo to smash through the background. If he gets hit, he explodes in a shower of parts, dealing more damage the closer the opponent is to the blast. Special Hell summons Lemon Bread, who proceeds to chase the opponent down and chew on them. She only bites them 3 times, and then leaves. Nerdy Lizard Rage temporarily doubles Alphys' attack stat as long as she still has power in her power bar, but it drains it slowly over time. Alphys doesn't have a custom A.I. and thus resorts to using the M.U.G.E.N default A.I., something which typically doesn't provide much of a challenge under normal circumstances, but is a problem further exacerbated by Alphys' inherent problems, making the character a bit of a pushover. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | }} to charge level 2 charge: Level 3 charge: , | }} | }} / }} to charge version: only hits mobile opponents version: only his stationary opponents No input: randomly chooses either version Deals 100 self-damage if overcharged| }} | }} to charge| }} | Uses 250 Power| }} | Uses 250 Power| }} | Uses 250 Power| }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Ends after three successful attacks Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Others' |Gives 500 Power if move succeeds | }} + |Doubles damage of all non-helper attacks Requires 2500 Power Drains Power while active| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Alphys Arcade Run Trivia *Alphys has special intros against Frisk, Genocide Frisk, Chara, Sans, Undyne and herself, as well as the alternate universe versions of said characters. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters made by FourthRhyme Category:Characters made in 2016 }}